


The Importance of Locked Doors and Closed Blinds

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted make out, non serious death threat, office tryst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Professor Alice Atley was good at her job. She loved mentoring students. She was professional, she was fair, she was courteous. Which meant she was absolutely not the sort to be caught after her office hours, sitting on the edge of her desk while in a passionate embrace. Or so she thought.





	The Importance of Locked Doors and Closed Blinds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20:  
> Prof Atley/Coach Hall  
> Everybody Knows  
> “If you tell them, I’ll kill you.”

Professor Alice Atley was good at her job. She loved mentoring students. She was professional, she was fair, she was courteous. Which meant she was absolutely not the sort to be caught after her office hours, sitting on the edge of her desk while in a passionate embrace. Or so she thought.

When she heard the door click open, she pulled away and stared, wide eyed, into Andy’s face. “Didn’t you lock it?”

“Shit.”

“Oh! Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, y’all. I didn’t realize. I’ll just come back later. I’ll see you at practice, Coach Hall.”

“Bittle. If you tell them, I’ll kill you.”

Alice smacked Andy on the arm and gave him a disapproving look. There was no reason to scare the boy. 

“Ok. I won’t say anything. But you should probably know that they all already know. The coaches’ office at Faber has very large windows. And isn’t very soundproof.”

“Go!”

The door clicked shut and Alice pressed her face into Andy’s shoulder. She needed to consider her options. Sure, she had tenure at Samwell, but she could probably get that at another school, right?


End file.
